Bullets Above/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , we've got a special case now. The victim was nobody else than Cecilia Di Giappo. Evan: Cecilia? Dead? This can't be true! Alan Smith: It is, and I want you to go to the farm where she was found. And have a chat with our witness, Robert Jamin. Evan: Jamin? , the Jamin family bought Di Giappo farm long ago. I want to know what he has to tell us. Evan: And, after that we've done with his son in our last case, I don't think he loves us. Chapter 1 Investigate Farm Evan: I didn't know Cecilia used drugs. Could you collect fingerprints, ? Evan: And also, I don't think she used to be a police officer in her free time. This ID's number isn't clear. Can you decipher it? Evan: And in the meantime, let's send the body to the lab and talk to Robert Jamin. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Your victim was taken by surprise. She didn't even know the killer was there. Daniel: According to the penetration angle, the killer shot at a height of 11 feet. Evan: Are you telling us Cecilia was killed by... a GIANT? Daniel: No. They must have shot from a roof or balcony, and the bullet penetrated the victim's head. Daniel: The bullet had traces of beer, so I deduce the killer drank some before prepairing the gun for the murder. Evan: Well, thanks! Evan: , I think that we should take a look at the apartment's roof. They might have shot from there! Investigate Apartment's roof Evan: , there is no need to send this revolver to the lab. It's obviously our murder weapon! Evan: I think we should examine it in detail. Examine Revolver Evan: Those molecules are a perfect job! Let's see what they are. Analyze Molecules Sabrina: I managed to deduce something. Those molecules are tobacco! Evan: Then our killer smokes! Examine ID Number Evan: Well done! Let's send this number to Lindsey and see who this belongs to. Analyze ID Number Lindsey: This ID belongs to our dear friend Gino. Evan: What? , if Gino was there, we should look in the HQ for clues. Investigate Third floor Evan: Gino, why were you in the Di Giappo farm? Gino: A theft dennouncement, nothing important. That torn paper is the report. Evan: Gino, you'll regret it! It IS important! Evan: , can you rebuild it? Examine Torn page Evan: Next time Gino does this, he'll pay a fine! Evan: And... let's see. Cecilia Di Giappo reported a theft against... , do you know against who? Against Barbara Thacks! Evan: Do you remember her? She was a suspect in that case with wheels and foundries. We'll speak to her. Ask Barbara Thacks about the theft Barbara: Why do I deserve the two best constables in the city's visit? Evan: You will not buy our opinion with that. Evan: We had a report from Cecilia Di Giappo, saying you stole things in her farm. Barbara: Oh, the thing I care about the most. Tell her to come and take her money if she wants. Evan: She's dead. Barbara: Well, then I'll give it to . You are slow. Everyone knows about me and I'm still free. You don't scare me. Examine Drug baggies Evan: Wow, you're better than everyone at this, ! Evan: I'll send the prints right away to the lab for analysis. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: Those fingerprints on the drug baggies belong to Marilyn Yanks. Evan: Yanks? We last saw her in that case in a factory! Evan: I'm sure she'll be pleased to tell us why her drugs were in the farm. Ask Marilyn Yanks about her ties to the victim Marilyn: You're here again! Who died now? Evan: I wouldn't take it so easy. The victim this time is Cecilia Di Giappo, and we found your drugs in her farm. Nothing to say? Marilyn: We were friends. Well, we weren't friends, but we were accquaintances. We just shared drugs, and... Wait, will I go to jail for it? Evan: You should, but we didn't come here for that. Marilyn: I'm sorry for her, but she wasn't protected. A woman alone in the Countryside, an easy target. Get Robert Jamin's testimony Robert: I was in the farm because Cecilia had to pay me the rent. Nobody worked there, she just wanted to live in that place. Robert: The other farm reminded her of Facondo, so she moved here. I heard a gun, and... Evan: Did you see the killer? Robert: No, but I saw a footprint. I compared it with my foot and both the killer's and my feet measure is 9. Evan: Why didn't we see that? And how can we know you're not the murderer? Robert: Think what you want, the only reason I have is go live with my son! Chapter 2 Evan: Well, . We need to get more about the case. I remember Steve Zasts told us he knew Cecilia. Why don't we talk to him? Evan: You're right! Steve also smokes. Then he's got a chance now. Gino: Do you need something, boys? I heard you talked about Di Giappo, and I saw her name in a folder. Evan: Thanks, Gino. , shall we start with Steve or the folder? Well, Steve! Talk to Steve Zasts Steve: Is Cecilia dead? That's a hard one! Evan: Do you know who could have killed her? Steve: She didn't harm anyone. But I suspect strongly of Robert Jamin. When he drinks beer, he's capable of anything. I had to heal him when drunk. Steve: I had to lend him shoes too, because our feet measure is the same. Evan: Interesting. Robert drinks beer and his feet are 9. Evan: But Steve smokes and is a 9 too. Evan: We need to talk to Robert Jamin again and clear things up. Oh, and that folder! Interrogate Robert Jamin about his relation with the victim Robert: I told you, and I'll tell you again. I'm innocent! I didn't kill Cecilia. What else can I do? Evan: Help us. It's easy, you just have to answer. Do you know Marilyn Yanks? Robert: I just saw her once in the farm. She smoked like a horse, and I hate cigarettes. The smell bothered me. Investigate Desk Evan: This folder must be the one about Cecilia. But the page inside is torn. It's your art, . Examine Torn page Evan: So somebody reported that Cecilia Di Giappo hid drugs in her apartment. And the one who dennounced her was... Evan: You won't believe it. Martha Janders! She was in Cecilia's apartment! Evan: We need to investigate there and talk to her. Oh, and I remember she smokes too! See why Martha Janders was in the victim's apartment Martha: Cecilia? Dead? I wouldn't expect it, she wasn't endangered! Martha: Well, apart from a specific thing. Barbara Thacks was stealing from her farm very often. I told her to move to the zone near the Oak Valleys, but she refused. Martha: She was afraid of Steve Zasts and thought he'd try to make abuse of her. Evan: What?! Martha: They didn't get along. It was because of the farm, I don't know very well. Interrogate Zasts about his bad relation with the victim Steve: Cecilia and I argued, yes. But it was because of work, we were good friends. Steve: But Jamin, he did swear he'd get revenge against her. I tried to stop him, to protect Cecilia, but he didn't want to listen. Why don't you talk to him? Evan: We did, and we proved he's innocent! Steve: Are you saying I killed my friend? Evan: YES! Steve: Cecilia had another friend, Martha Janders. And I remember they used to have a beer together. Go bother her! Investigate Apartment Evan: Look, beer! Like our killer! We'll need to collect fingerprints. Daniel: Boys, at last I find you. I'll go to the roof and calculate something. Your killer's height! Evan: Thanks, Daniel! Tell us when you finish. Examine Bottle of beer Evan: Congratulations, ! Now let's see who else matches this profile. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: It took a long time, things a master of technology could only do. Things almost no-one knows, and I found a big clue. Lindsey: The fingerprints belong to Zasts, Steve! What also means he drinks beer! Chapter 3 Evan: , we're close to truth. The shame is that we can't get anything else about Thacks, Zasts or Jamin. We need some help with... Gino: I can help! And I've got three good news. Evan: Gino, were you listening to our conversation? Gino: Yes, I like cases. They're thrilling! First of all, Daniel said your killer is 5'8 tall. Gino: Second, a café waiter told me Barbara Thacks was smoking in a no-smoking area. And guess what? She was having a beer! Gino: And... her feet measure is 9! Evan: What about Yanks and Janders? Gino: 9.5 and 10. Evan: Thanks a lot! I knew Barbara did it, and she'll get caught! We need to check something in the apartment, . Investigate Apartment window Evan: , that stepladder goes to the roof! And if it's got blood, it must be our killer's. Evan: Collect a sample and send it to the lab as fast as you can. Examine Stepladder Evan: Perfect as always! Now, Sabrina has what it takes to lead us to the killer. Analyze Blood Sabrina: The sample was damaged, so it was hard to look for specific DNA characteristics. Sabrina: At least I can tell your killer's blood type is A-! Evan: Well, , we have to put someone behind bars! Arrest killer Evan: Come on, Zasts! We know you killed Cecilia, and you're under arrest for that. Steve: What could I do? I had to kill her before she could kill me. Evan: Cecilia was not the best human, but she would never harm anyone. Steve: Robert Jamin wants to take all the Countryside for him, so he saw Cecilia and seized the day. Steve: Two people working in a farm is nothing. So Robert bought the field and rented it for her. When she moved away from the other farm, Jamin offered her the new one and paid everything for her. Steve: And he said he would take the Oak Valleys if he had to, and that was my property! So I tried to sell it to the Jamin family, and they looked down on me. Evan: Wait, we know that story! They wanted to buy it, but someone didn't let them. Steve: I don't mind! I tried to buy the new farm, but Cecilia didn't want anything from me. Steve: Now that greedy family has less. I'll kill all of their clients to destroy them! Esteban Gonzalez: Mr Steve Zasts, you took a life because of your money. Your work drove you insane, and the psychologist who treated you confirmed you have a big hate against the Jamin family. Steve: They are the criminals. They treated me like a slob. Esteban Gonzalez: But you're not the one who must punish them. And so far, Mr Robert Jamin hasn't killed anyone. Esteban Gonzalez: Your mental conditions make us sentence you from 30 years to life in jail, with a psychologist who will treat you everyday. Evan: Did you see that, ? I thought Barbara Thacks had killed Cecilia. Evan: The good thing is Steve Zasts will spend a very long time in jail. Who would think he'd be capable of comitting a murder? Evan: From this time on, I hope not to see any Jamin. That family has given me some headaches. Evan: But now I'm hungry. Do you like tacos? Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Your performance was perfect, ! But our suspects are still linked to us, and you better give them solutions to their problems. Alan Smith: Barbara Thacks requested your assistance. Be careful, and find something to incriminate her. Alan Smith: And Marilyn Yanks was seen in the farm. Take her out of there! Gino: , Robert Jamin called and wanted to talk to you. Take care of Barbara Thacks Barbara: Ok, I tell you. I'm planning to leave this city and start a new life, but before doing that, I want to pay all the fines I have for stealing. Evan: Fines? You deserve life imprisonment! Barbara: You choose. If I stay or go, it's up to you. You should know how to protect the community. Evan: Just this time. Come on, . Let's go back to the HQ and get the papers. Investigate Third floor Evan: This drawer is supposed to be for papers, Gino! Why is it full of your things? Gino: Why do you suppose they're mine? Evan: Maybe because this tie says "Reina". Let's dive through it, . Examine Drawer Evan: I know that Thacks's dennouncements were here, ! We've cracked it. Evan: So she has to pay... to pay... Wait, this is illegible! Evan: Can you decipher it, ? Please! Examine Fines sum Evan: I can't believe a human themselves can keep owing a large amount of money! Evan: Come on. Barbara has to pay, and it's a lot. I guess it's like five salaries. Charge the fine to Barbara Barbara: Wait, this is a lot of money! How can I pay it? Evan: With the money you stole, maybe. Barbara: Ok. All in all I just want to leave this city. Take the money, and send me a postcard! Get Marilyn Yanks out of the crime scene Evan: Go back home, Yanks. You cannot be here until we reopen the crime scene. Marilyn: Help me! One of your guys accidentally stepped on a plant I planted myself. Cecilia and I liked gardening, and that was our friendship plant. Evan: Had you ever seen someone with such a devotion towards a plant? We'll know why she loves it that much. Investigate Farm Evan: These pieces are useless, ! We need to put them back together. Examine Broken plant Evan: Excellent! Now let's see why this plant is so special for Marilyn. Analyze Plant Sabrina: This plant you found in the farm is a peyote sample. Sabrina: It can't sound interesting, but this peyote is an hallucinogenic plant. Evan: , if Marilyn wants to sell these plants, she's in a serious problem! Give Marilyn her plant Evan: We'll give you your peyote once you've told us what you want it for. Marilyn: You two, always thinking I'm the true criminal. Peyote has medical uses, I won't use it in an unproper way. Evan: It's not our fault. The first time we saw you, you really wanted to look bad to us. Marilyn: No problem, I forgive people easily. Take this as a reward. See what Robert Jamin wants Robert: Hello again, cops. I'm glad to see you. Robert: You see, that farm is my property. Cecilia won't be able to pay me the rent anymore, so I'd be very grateful if you could handle me the contract. Evan: A woman died and you only think about your money! We've acted nice, but we know your business is not absolutely "clean". Evan: Come on, , let's search the apartment and see what we can do. Investigate Apartment Evan: Well, let's wish that d*mn contract is here! Examine Folder Evan: Good, ! This is the contract Robert wants. Evan: I'm afraid it was reached by humidity, but we can't create a backup. It's the notary public's task. Give the contract back to Jamin Robert: Thank you very much indeed, but how can I know this is MY contract? Evan: Well, I'm sorry is not a fairy godmother. We can't solve all your problems! Robert: If you just showed me the signature... a brush can remove the humidity. Examine Contract Evan: Great job, ! Now let's give Lindsey this signature, and finish with this once and for all. Analyze Signature Lindsey: It wasn't hard, it was absolutely easy. That signature belongs to Ashley Jamin. Evan: Then that contract was the one! Evan: I just wonder why that girl is the face of many of those family businesses. Inform Jamin about the contract Evan: This is the contract. And this signature is Ashley's. Can you just explain to us why couldn't you sign? Was that business so illegal? Robert: Business... business. Everything I do is a business! Robert: Understand, I can't sign too many contracts. You'd think I'm a bad guy! Evan: We do, actually. Robert: I'm sorry, but I'm off to have a meal. Come with me, I don't have any problem. Category:Dialogues